5 Senses in Heaven
by OyaSUMi-heart
Summary: Self-explanatory. It's about the five senses and Allen and Lenalee sharing moments with them. AllenxLenalee. Chapter 5 up! Sight PART TWO. Dang, that screwed up my idea of having five chapters. Dropped.
1. Smelly

Zomg

Zomg. A challenge from my dear Kani-chan.

**Challenge:** **Has to be about the five senses. One story for each sense. Then, you can either have one extremely perverted statement in the whole fic OR five less perverted statements.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I do want to own Allen Walker! I said that last time too. Hehe.**

Let the story begin…

* * *

-Smell

No, no. Lenalee does not smell roses that Allen overdramatically thrusts into her arms. And no, it is not morning where Lenalee would cheerfully say to Allen in a voice drizzled with sweetness, "Wake up and smell the coffee Allen-kun!" either. The smell her, is quite fragrantly…nah, not aromatic…smelly?

Apparently, Lenalee had just tested her amazing hair-cutting abilities on Allen earlier.

"Eh…Gomenasai Allen-kun! I didn't think it would turn out like this." Lenalee apologetically said as she withdrew the scissors from his now much shorter white hair.

"Don't worry! It's not bad…it's ok." Allen tried to soothe Lenalee with this obvious lie and a beaming smile.

Lenalee twitched as she stared at the comforting yet artificial smile. Memories…unpleasant ones…flashed through her mind.

Memories…appalling…horrible ones…the level four akuma…headquarters… "NO! Stop it."

Numerous flashed of Allen's smile during countless situations swirled in her mind. His smile that gave everyone the strength to continue but his uncontrollable eyes gave him away. In his eyes, there would always be a glint of weariness and grief if his smile was forced…if it was for the sake of the team moving on…without losing hope.

"Lenalee…please…don't cry. I know what you're thinking. But please…too many tears have already been shed. For now, all we can do is smile strong and keep fighting. Right now, the Earl is taking a rest and so are we. Don't think of those things. Lenalee…right now…we just have to keep walking forward without looking back. Please Lenalee…don't be like this! **Cheer**--"

A hand reached out to the cheek with smooth white skin and held it there while leaning in towards the face. White hair was spread out evenly across Allen's forehead but not covering his eyes. His eyes danced with liveliness and joy and perhaps mischief too. Allen smiled.

He didn't beam grandly so that his eyes would shut.

He lifted the corners of his mouth into a sweet and innocent smile.

"Does this smile look unreal?" Allen whispered gently into Lenalee's face.

Lenalee's gaze shifted between his gleaming silver-gray eyes and his soft smiling lips. She cocked her head to one side and smiled herself.

"You're breath smells Allen-kun!" Lenalee giggled quietly as she wrinkled her nose.

Allen face turned a pure shade of red but the smile remained on his face.

Lenalee's scooted herself forward and leaned in to capture Allen's lips with her own.

"_The smile's still on his face." _Lenalee realized as she licked his lips, feeling the kind smile.

Allen pulled away and rested his forehead on Lenalee's as he breathed into her face again, "Did my smile _feel_ real?"

"Allen-kun. Your breath…it….smells good!" Lenalee squealed as she giggled at Allen's expression of puzzlement of what she just said.

"I said…I like your breath. So I'll take it." Lenalee smiled and wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and reeled his lips into her _own_…and connected her heart to his _own_.

* * *

Ack. How the heck do you write extremely perverted stuff?? X.X Well, there's smell for you! Four more senses to go! –mumbles- "Then I'm done with this stupid challenge." Hehe. Yeah. I know. It's short. Oh crap. Gotta get to school!

Please review!!


	2. Allen

AHH!! GOMENASAI!! I screwed up the first chapter!

Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!!

The part where Allen said "cheer--" I am so sorry! I forgot to put in the "up" because I suddenly changed my mind in what I'd make the ending like.

GOMENASAI!!

So, to atone for this gigantic and stupid mistake, I'll make the next one quick.

Once again, gomenasai!

I decided to make this a song fic. I've never written a song fic before, so I have no clue whatsoever as to how to write these.

Lenalee's POV.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish to own Allen Walker.**

* * *

**I had a dream: a nightmare**

**Where (your back grew further away).**

**I was frozen...**

Allen…how many times have you been there for me?

There aren't enough fingers in the world for me to check off to count.

**I was searching**

**Once again**

**For the warmth that should have been there.**

I shrieked once during a terrible nightmare. I was positive that it was too soft for anyone in the Black Order to hear. Yet, seconds later, I hear the sound of bare feet slapping against the cold concrete ground and a soft tap of my door and a gentle soothing voice asking for my current state and permission to be let in.

I was trembling…shivering…shaking…quivering…shuddering…freezing…all alone.

**I was alone on that night**

**With no place to run to.**

"Allen."

You were the one to come for me when I was trapped in my room with terror. You're the light that saves me when I'm spiraling into the darkness.

**Ah, I started to blame myself**

**While I was wandering.**

You opened the door and with that, spilled light and hope and love into every corner in my room and heart.

My eyes were uncontrollable. They lingered over every section of you.

I felt the urge to praise you, worship you, love you more…

You're like my savior whenever I'm in danger,

My guiding light when I'm lost.

**So be by my side**

**And say that it's forever**

**Until the voices of demons have gone away.**

**To be sure that I won't lose you**

**I need to make certain.**

I ran.

I slammed my head into your chest and clenched your shirt in my fist.

"Don't leave. You won't leave Allen. I don't permit you to leave me."

**Even if our precious memories**

**Become flawed**

**They are somehow just beautiful**.

I'm sorry. I let a tear fall. But please.

"Don't leave Allen. I don't want to be in the dark alone again."

This was exactly like the time when you first got the new form of your left eye.

Same position…same feeling

**A blue butterfly,**

**My favorite hairclip,**

**Decorated the nape of my neck.**

"Lenalee…" you grasped onto my waist and pulled me closer, "so many people have described you like a butterfly. Butterflies have wings. They're the ones who fly away. So I should ask you…to stay."

**When you saw it fluttering in the wind**

**You laughed and said, "It looks like a specimen."**

I lifted my eyes to look at you. Yet, I saw that same expression, that smile.

The smile that somehow always pulls us through.

"Heh." You said as you embraced me tighter.

**Swirls of light were being swallowed whole**

**But you were far too gentle.**

You're always emitting such a warm feeling.

Like a feeling of love and protection.

As I listened to your heart beat, I listened to the angelic music of affection.

But, is a hug and smile all you can do?

**I was the one who prepared**

**To pull the trigger...**

I'm prepared for…something more.

If you're not going to pull the trigger to open the next door,

Should I start for you then?

**So be by my side**

**And touch me properly**

**Until your fingers make me melt away,**

**Ending my life by means of pleasure.**

I'll wait…so long as you stay by my side.

You brought your hands up to my neck and under my chin.

"Allen…you will never leave?"

**Promises gone dry**

**Leave behind a build up of scar tissue**

**And that is just so precious.**

You released my chin and moved a step away.

My heart was close to splintering into pieces smaller than dust.

An almost pwik.

**So be by my side**

**And say that it's forever**

**Until the voices of demons have gone away.**

**To be sure that I won't lose you**

**I need to make certain.**

You smiled.

A genuine smile.

You swept me up in your arms and danced me straight back to the bed of where I was struck with pure fright.

Then…not you…nor I…

We…

Waltzed into the warmth of the bed.

Like the how the seams of the quickly moving linen were sewn together strongly.

You and I...we…

Our hearts are sewn together…

With golden thread

And

Diamond seams

And

Eternal love.

**Though someday everything**

**Will become flawed, I don't mind.**

**Risk it all for love...**

* * *

There ya go! Hearing! Though I didn't really incorporate it very well…heh.

And the pwik up there was from the Earl. I remember reading somewhere in the manga, it was either the first or second volume, that the Earl's heart went pwik. ;D And the song is Antoinette Blue. See, I even stuck with a D. Gray-Man song!

Please review!!


	3. Touch

Yo! Well, thanks for reviewing for the second chapter tiff, kev, and jenn. I'm quite proud of my first song fic, I think it turned out pretty good. But none of you other readers there reviewed! –points- :P

So you'd better review!!

**This chapter will be perverted.**

Just a heads up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish to own Allen and Lavi. **

(Hehe. Listening to the D. Gray-Man OST 2. Change…perfect! Koigokoro or Awakening of Love…between Allen and Lenalee!)

Anyway, let the story begin…

AHAH! I HAVE JUST COME UP WITH A NEW IDEA!

**This is will be in the pace of the manga.**

**Touch**

* * *

_And when I wake_

_You're never there_

_I'm gasping into empty air_

_My mind is lingering _

_With vacant lust_

_As my body yearns_

_For an actual thrust_

_Come find me _

_Or I'll hunt for you…_

Lenalee put the pencil to her chin as her eyes drifted towards the window. Though her body stayed in place, her mind wandered off into the sun's rays that beamed through into her room.

She cocked her head to one side as she got up, sat onto her bed and leaned in towards her window. Lenalee rubbed her fingers against the lukewarm glass, trying to smudge away the dirty white spot on it. **(Btw. This is the arrangement of Lenalee's room. If you're looking from an aerial view, the door is on the left, the bathroom door is a little bit right from the left hand corner, her dresser is a little bit to the left of the line that you would mark the center of the room with, her desk is right next to the dresser, on the right hand side is a small window that is indented into the wall, it looks like a smaller version of an Anderson window, it has black panes and a little black latch to shut it, her bed is right next to the window, the head of the bed faces the wall that the bathroom door is on. I just wanted to tell you this, because in all of my fics, this is what Lenalee's bedroom will look like. ;D On with the story)**

Squeak. Squeak. The sound her fingers rubbing against the window grew louder as her finger vigorously went back and forth faster. Suddenly, Lenalee decelerated her finger and squirmed forward on her bed so she could peer outside the window.

"Heheh. It was just Allen's hair." Lenalee said to the window.

Outside, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were training. Well, mostly just Kanda and Allen. Lavi lazed around, occasionally throwing grass into whoever's hair got closest to where he was sprawling.

Though everyone had just recovered from the incident in the Ark not too long ago, there was genuine happiness and laughter in the air. Maybe even a tiny bit from Kanda too. The entire Black Order had an aura of relief and temporary relaxation.

Apparently, Kanda and Allen were just "training" not fighting.

"COME ON ALLEN! GET UP! OH NUUUU! YUU-CHAN'S COMING…!!" Lavi dramatically screamed into the fierce yet somewhat playful battlefield.

Allen clawed at the grass trying to wriggle away before Mugen would be millimeters away from piercing into his intestines. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, Mugen would impale his guts quicker. He eyed his "sword" in a far away corner. This was a contest of who was a better swordsman. Kanda was using an inactivated Mugen where Allen was using a metal tube. Allen muttered to the grass, "This is the exact definition of fair." The white haired boy had just regained feeling in his legs and was not quite sure where to go. The nerves running from his brain to legs were out of Allen's control as he tried to use his arms to get away. Less than two feet away was Kanda and his still threatening Mugen, though inactivated.

As Kanda was about to lunge forward and bash Allen to pieces, a foot shot out in front of Kanda's feet.

"Careful Yuu-chan!" Lavi beamed at the body that was now lying in front of him.

"Allen…run for your life…!" Lavi whispered as loudly as he could while he was getting out Oudzuchi Kodzuchi.

Lenalee unlatched the hook to the window and stuck her head out into the sun's warmness. "Ohayo!" she hollered down to the three. A white head turned to face the area of where the heavenly music sounded.

Soon, Lavi met Lenalee next to her window riding on his hammer.

"Lenalee! You're so lucky you don't have to be stuck wearing your exorcist uniform. These things are so heavy!" Lavi whined.

"Heh. Then you can blame yourself for not being Allen's size." Lenalee laughed as she picked at the collar of Allen's extra shirt she was wearing. (The plain white button down shirt that Allen originally wore to headquarters. He had an extra. ;D)

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, come on down. It's great outside!" Lavi grinned as he extended his hammer a little bit more so Lenalee could just climb out of her window and sit behind him.

Though Lenalee had a comfortable shirt of Allen's to wear, unlike the others at Headquarters, she didn't have shoes to wear. Komui was afraid that the shoes would affect her feet and somehow do something to the innocence on Lenalee's ankles. So, he took away all of her shoes and insisted that if she must walk, she must walk barefoot.

"Lenalee..! It's fine. You can just go take a shower later. It's not like your feet are going to burn if you don't wear shoes. Come on!"

As soon as the two touched the ground and Lenalee had gotten off, Lavi was off running for his life.

"BAKA USAGI! BOTH MUGEN AND I NEED TO TRAIN! FIRST, I'M GONNA TRAIN ON HOW TO CUT PEOPLE UP INTO STRANDS SKINNIER THAN HAIR. GET BACK HERE!" Kanda yelled at the red head who was frantically sprinting to keep his body intact.

Lenalee lied down next to Allen and whispered into his ear, "Ohayo Allen…"

A shiver went down his spine as he realized that he was still staring at the window. "Eh? Oh. OH. Ohayo Lenalee!" Allen smiled as he blushed.

"Mmm. It's so sunny today. This feels nice. We were inside the Ark for what felt like an eternity. It's good to see the sun shining again." Lenalee murmured to Allen.

"Yeah…" was all Allen could say because Lenalee was now resting her head on his stomach, which surprisingly, was not fat and blubbery considering how much food he ate. It was actually quite hard. She could feel the individual ridges of Allen's abdomen.

"Hey Allen. You can breath you know…" Lenalee nonchalantly muttered as she stared at the small patch of grey clouds advancing towards them. She turned her head to the left making Allen fidget a bit in uneasiness.

The sun shone brightly down on them, casting a veil upon the two bodies resting in the grass.

Lenalee nuzzled her cheek against Allen as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth from both the daylight and Allen soak into her body.

Thump.Thump.Thump. Lenalee pressed her ear against Allen's muscled chest and heard his heart race. The girl with blue-green locks smiled as she pressed her lips over his heart. "Ne Allen…"

The first drops of rain began to flicker down, yet the sun continued shining. Encouraging Lenalee to finish her sentence.

"I like you…a lot."

Lenalee stood up and began to waltz away into the mixture of warmth and rain.

Allen lied there, watching his love dance away, and feeling his heart hurt with pain.

The cursed boy's heart screamed at him to get off his lazy ass and run. Run to get what he had desired for what felt like an eternity.

Arms wrapped around Lenalee's waist…

The rain was pouring. The sun was brilliantly shining.

"Do you--"

The air was humid and warm with affection.

Her lips were hushed by a soft pair leaning down. Her vision of the world was disconnected by four things:

One…silver-gray eyes that were shouting emotions.

Two…a smooth pale colored face with a red curse streaking down.

Three…soft and flowing white hair that was now matted down with several strands plastered onto her face as well.

And four…a loving heart.

"Aishiteru."

Both were drenched in the waterfall of rain and perhaps something more than puppy love.

Smiling and blushing, Lenalee wriggled her fingers through the matted down snowy hair and grasped onto Allen's head.

Allen kept a firm back as Lenalee pushed her body and lips against his own. The soaked Chinese exorcist instinctively opened her mouth and allowed Allen to venture in. The white haired teen snaked his hands further down Lenalee's back as his tongue felt the smoothness of Lenalee's picture-perfect teeth, every ridge on the roof of her mouth, and if he felt close enough, even the miniscule bumps of the taste buds on her tongue. As they pulled apart a centimeter for air, Allen mumbled into Lenalee's dripping wet neck, "You smell like me Lenalee."

A shiver went down the violet-eyed girl's spine as she felt Allen's voice softly buzz through her body. "Mhmm." Lenalee whispered into the ear behind the curtain of pallid hair as her hands fiddled around elsewhere.

Allen froze for a good five seconds as Lenalee pushed her body up against him for a second time. This time, he felt something hard and small on his chest. Or rather two. (Bleh. Eew. Gag. Perseverance! Man, this is disgusting…)

The rain splattered down harder, pelting the two in cold bullets of water. Allen turned his gaze to the side before he looked down so he avoided a sight that would turn his face scarlet.

"I don't mind Allen." Lenalee murmured into his ear as she nibbled on Allen's slightly pink ear lobe.

Suddenly, Allen noticed that Lenalee wasn't wearing shoes and the ground was already mostly muddy. Like how every boy has a perverted side, no matter how small it was, Allen had one as well. A miniature devil Allen poofed onto his shoulder and whispered plans as of what he should do next and what he **should** do to Lenalee. Reluctant to follow such impure orders, Allen turned his head the other way. The small perverted devil sighed at Allen as he took the reign to control the reluctant boy's emotions and actions.

"Lenalee, your feet are getting muddy." The devil spoke to the section of Allen's brain that controlled his speech.

Lenalee was lifted off of the ground bridal style.

"I'll take you back to your room."

Allen activated his innocence and made his way up to Lenalee's still open window. (Was is Clown Belt? I wasn't sure…the spider web looking thing…heh)

Unexpectedly, a gust blew and out flew a paper. Having quick reactions and strong arms, the now clownish looking boy caught the paper in one hand. Glancing at the top for a mere half second, Allen read, _And when—_

Lenalee clawed at the paper, ripped it out of Allen's hand, crumpled it up into the size of a fist, activated her own innocence, and kicked it thousands of miles away…perhaps even into space.

When she whipped her head around and inactivated her innocence, smiling sweetly, she said as if nothing happened, "You're right Allen. My feet are dirty. Let's go to my room so I can clean up." All the meanwhile, her hands wrestled with what Lenalee saw as an infuriatingly frustrating belt.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows into a concerned face.

"It's ok Allen. That was just something like a list of what I wanted." Lenalee sighed, "And I'm getting exactly what I wanted." Lenalee smiled as innocently as she could while she tried to hold in a smirk.

Throwing the annoying belt that gave her such a hard time spiraling down to the ground, she wriggled out of Allen's hold and through her window. "It's pouring outside, come inside Allen-kun…" Lenalee coaxed while she persistently tugged at one of Allen's belt loops until he ended up in the bed.

_-The clock struck in the dead of the night-_

"Mm. Ariga--" Lenalee panted as the sweat shimmered on her body, "--tou Allen." She nuzzled up against Allen's equally sweaty body falling into a deep and pleasureful slumber.

* * *

Well. That took me forever to write. And it was extremely repulsive as well. . ALMOST DONE WITH THE CHALLENGE!! This is taking forever. T.T I worked very hard on this and holding back my puke. So as a reward..

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	4. Sight PART ONE

Sight (Just to remind myself)

Gomen ne. It's nearing summer and I'm off having crazy fun. My mind's away somewhere thinking about endless parties and mad fun. So excited!

Anyway, sorry it took so long. My obsession of D. Gray-Man has also swayed a bit. My current obsession is SuG. I am CRAZY about them. They are AWESOME in both music and looks. They're talented and hot! Zomg. ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I sure as hell would do anything to own SuG. **(Heh. How irrelevant. xD)

I couldn't think of anything for this, so I just picked up something random in the room.

I picked up: yarn **BTW. MANGA-PACE.**

* * *

"Phew. Finally that's over" Allen sighed as he slumped down wall, "Timcanpy, what was that? There was yarn all over the place! It looked like some knitting convention gone wrong."

Timcanpy wriggled viciously as he tried to continue to flutter in the air. Allen turned his head quizzically when he didn't receive any sign of reply from Timcanpy. "Heh. You didn't like that either, did you Timcanpy?" Allen laughed light heartedly as his fingers began to unravel the mass of purple yarn from Timcanpy's wings and small body.

As soon as the despised yarn was gone, Timcanpy zipped away down the endless spiral of corridors. Allen tucked the yarn into his pocket as he stretched and yawned. "That was tiring…" Allen sighed as he wandered down the maze of rooms in search for his own.

While slowly trudging in the perpetual halls to stop and look at every name plate on the door, Allen's mind began to wonder away as his eyes and legs continued the hunt. "After the Earl is defeated…what's going to become of us…?" Allen nonchalantly muttered to the cold stone walls.

"Memories of used-to-be's and nothing else more?" breathed Allen as his mind began to glaze over with thought, some not so joyful.

(Allen is mouthing the following) "Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Krory, Chaoji, Reever, of course Jerry…and maybe Kanda." Allen mouthed while contorting his face on the mention of the last name. (--)

"What's going to become of us? Are we just going to celebrate then say good bye?"

In other section of Allen's brain, he was hissing, _"Damn it. How many freaking halls are there..?!"_

Feeling a wave of melancholic emotions wash over him as he walked, Allen thought of the times he and his precious friends he was willing to die for, shared instead. "Kanda…"

In Allen's mind, when the name Kanda was said, an image of a tall, pissed off, girly-face figure with long straight dark hair and a menacing sword appeared in his imagination. Along with that eye twitching picture, the most memorable times were also remembered.

_Allen's first mission. With his innocence suddenly deactivated, Allen was left defenseless with a level two akuma charging at him about to pierce his body with a copy of his own arm. _

"_Che. You're pathetic…what do you think you're doing running out of steam at the last minute?!" Kanda hissed at venomously at the poor boy who had coughed up blood. _

_In his mind, Allen thought, "Kowai…!! Remember not to screw up while he's around anymore."_

"_You're the one who claimed you wanted to protect them! I hate your tender hearted ways but….I hate people who don't keep their promises more!"_

_Allen smiled meekly as he forced his tired figure to talk, "Hah...You still hate me…either way…"_

_Kanda scowled._

Allen sighed. That wasn't such a great memory, but, it was quite memorable.

After, a few more of the few moments he had with Kanda replayed in his head. The Battle in Edo, when Allen first arrived at the Order, in the Ark, in Skinn's room, when they finally returned to the Order…to home; only memories were there, temporarily? Or will those memories stay forever?

Going down the list of names Allen recalled the happenings that stood out compared to rest in his memory bank…

"_Lavi – The time in Krory's castle with the carnivorous plants. 'Aishiteru!"_

"_Krory – The time on the train with the white Tyki Mikk and his scamming friends."_

"_Komui" Allen twitched. "Eh…Oh yes, the time when I wandered through the Ark by myself and you talked to me about the fantasy-like future that all of us would have when we returned home…that turned out to be a lie, but at least it was a moment where I didn't receive traumatizing actions from you."_

"_Reever -- Right now, all I can remember is you saying that 'Sorry, if I didn't do this, this person would never wake up.' But that's only because I was just thinking about Komui. -.-"_

"_Chaoji – Eh. Er…when you discovered your innocence in the Ark…? Heh…"_

"_Jerry – FOOD." Drool dripped out from the corner of Allen's mouth._

_Wiping it away with the back of his hand, Allen felt as though he was missing someone._

"_Yeah…I am…"_

"Lenalee."

Along with the slimy feeling of spit on his hand, Allen felt his heart flutter at the mention of such a wonderful name.

"_That was an odd feeling…"_

"Yes Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked as she appeared around the bend in front of Allen. (Yes, yes. I know, extremely clichéd. -.-)

"…EEK!" Allen shrieked somewhat softly as his heart bounced over a beat, "Ehh. Hi Lenalee…! What're you doing?" the nervous boy stuttered out.

"Eh? That's a slightly stupid question to ask Allen-kun. No offense." Lenalee said meekly as a sweat drop popped above her head, "I'm bringing more coffee beans to my brother and the rest." she said while lightly swinging the three gargantuan bags of coffee beans at her side.

"Oh. Heh. Let me help you." said the embarrassed white-haired teen.

Lenalee smiled gratefully as he walked over to her.

THUD. THUD. THUD…

…Were the three sounds Allen heard before they were cornered by darkness perpetually stretching forward without a vanishing point in sight.

"Lenalee…?? Are you okay?" Allen called out in a panicked voice towards the area where he assumed the blue-green haired exorcist was. He cautiously waved his hands in front of him so as not to bump into the wall…or column…or door…or **Lenalee**, especially Lenalee.

Hearing the tinge of worry in his voice, Lenalee soothingly said to the unwavering darkness in front of her eyes, "It's okay Allen-kun, I'm fine." She smiled, though Allen couldn't see it.

The white-haired exorcist now sighed in relief as he called out again to some random direction, "That's good then. Lenalee, did you move?" He continue to blindly grasp at the vacant area in front of him.

"_Heh. Even though I just said that I'm fine. Allen's still worried…! …did I just say Allen...?" _ Lenalee spoke to her mind as she actually spoke, "Nope. By the way Allen-kun. When the lights suddenly went out, I got _somewhat_ scared…so the bags of coffee beans aren't exactly near me. I know that --" Lenalee paused momentarily as she gasped and was about to shriek.

A hand suddenly brushed against her cheek. Though she did shiver, it was a shiver from unexpected warmness and care surging through the finger tips of the hand down to the dainty feet of the surprised girl.

"Ah…Lenalee! I finally found you!" Allen triumphantly exclaimed while his arm dropped back to down his side, brushing against the somewhat coarse, yet somewhat soft material of his pants. It was silent. Almost so silent that Awkwardness was about to leap out and intercept the two from their gaze that was unbeknownst to them…that is…if not for the measly noises that came from Allen's shuffling. Taking a step to the side, the nervous exorcist's elbow met the shudder-inducing metal. A metallic ring echoed through the spacious building as slight pain vibrated through Allen's arm.

"Ow…" Reaching out in front of him, instead of finding Lenalee, he discovered a pillar. "Eh? Lenalee?"

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee concernedly questioned as she stepped forward only to find a second later, the roughness of the concrete floor.

"Owch…" Lenalee breathed, "Allen-kun, there's--"

"Lena--woah!" Allen said in a surprised voice as he too fell to the ground.

Lenalee sighed, "There's a bag of coffee beans there…Allen-kun."

"Yeah. I know. Um…Let's find each other then somehow get to the cafeteria or Science Department, everyone else should be there." the now slightly bruised exorcist rationally stated.

"Mm. But let's stick to the ground, we still don't know where two of the bags are." the girl said as she and Allen crawled along the floor in search of each other.

Making a small bet with herself Lenalee thought, _"Maybe this is fate. If we find each other, we're meant to be. If we don't…no…we definitely will."_

Minutes gradually ticked pass.

The miniscule fate grains dwindled its way down Lenalee's hourglass of hope. _"Allen-kun…where are you?" _asked the fidgety teen.

Bump.

Velvet soft skin collided into Allen's forehead. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

Silky smooth strands of sweet smelling hair brushed into Lenalee's eyes. A small gap appeared on her mouth.

Instinctively, both teens rolled their heads up to see what had brushed into them…or what they had brushed into. Either way works.

In milliseconds worth of time, the two oblivious and youngest exorcists in the Order sensed two 'things' in their mouths. One was a pair of plush and delicate lips against their own. Second, was the tiniest drizzle of something wet being transferred onto their tongues.

Lenalee, though being only a couple of months older, hesitatingly tapped her lips forward in the kiss. In fighting, her reflexes may not be as swift as Allen's, but otherwise…you know. (A/N: Gomen ne. I hope you get it. I wasn't sure how to put it into words.) Silently, she smiled, _"I truly believe in fate."_

Allen, being slightly younger but much more shy, almost immediately withdrew from the 'accidental' kiss...just not before feeling Lenalee press towards his lips. Yet, he wasn't quick enough to stop himself in time from backing out. Allen was not **that** naive. The 15 year old knew what had just occurred.

"Eh...uh...how about we go to the cafeteria now? Science Department's fine too." the strawberry-red faced boy stuttered while in his mind he thought, _"Phew. Good thing there was a black out...I wonder if Lenalee's blushing...mm...that was a sweet taste." _Yep. Allen's a boy.

"Eh..okay." Lenalee embarrasedly said. By now, they were already back on their feet. She thought, _"Why'd Allen pull away? ...Maybe..." _Shaking that melancholic idea out of her mind, she began to walk away from the site where they shared the **first** kiss.

Fate didn't give them any time whatsoever to cool down. It was as if there were magnets in their shoulders, the pair kept unconsciously brushing against each other. With every strike was another intense explosion of various shades of red upon their faces.

"Ow. Again?" Allen muttered as he tripped over the last bag of coffee beans. Getting back up onto his feet, the presence next to him disappeared. _"Great..." _

Running his hand against the wall, he finally bumped into Lenalee's shoulders. _"What's with the shoulder again...?"_

"Lenalee, I thought I lost you again. Heh..." Allen sheepishly stated as they continued walking again.

Besides the steady beats of their foot steps, the meant-to-be couple walked while being bathed in awkward silence.

_-Allen's thoughts-_

_"That kiss was nice...EH? No, I shouldn't think that way, Lenalee probably only thinks of me as a her younger brother or something. Never as something else...more."_

_Another part of Allen's brain debated. "Idiot. But YOU love her. It's completely obvious that your deepest desire is to know whether or not she loves you...even remotely liking you is fine. You, Allen Walker...loves Lenalee Lee."_

_"So what? It'll be awkward between us if I confess and then she tells me that she likes me too...as her friend!"_

_"...Isn't it always better to regret that you tried and failed, rather than regret that you never tried?"_

That decided it for Allen.

* * *

Well. This is **Part One**. I never thought that it'd take me this long to write. I think it's kinda long...right? Sorta. Iunno. -.-

Well, if you'd like a part two, please tell me in a review. If not, I'll just drop it and move onto the next and last sense! Finally.

Please review! It's for your own benefit! For some people anyways...now...off to tennis!!

* * *


	5. Sight PART TWO

Hello! This is Part Two! Sorry it took so long, since school is almost starting, I needed to start my summer homework, music theory, practice all my instruments, etc. -.- I learned that it's not the world's easiest task to memorize two pieces of music within an hour. Anyways, I was under surveillance practically all week, so that didn't get me any time to write this. (Credit goes to my mother -.-")

**And I changed my penname :3 Hope you don't mind! I just wanna try keeping my name the same everywhere. So aniAxLme is now OyaSUMi—NiGHT And both are still Yuki. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters, though I wish I owned Allen Walker and Agito Wanijima from Air Gear. (Hehe. I guess I have a thing for the initials A.W.)**

**Yeah. Anyways, on with the story!**

_I'm in your heart…you've just yet to find me _

_because I'm lost._

* * *

That decided it for Allen.

In Allen's mind, his other side decided for him, _"This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for you to confess. When do you think you're gonna get another opportunity to be alone with Lenalee?? Forget about being embarrassed idiot! Now GO! …And don't come back until that hand of hers is in __**yours**__."_

What better chance did he have? It was a black out with no one around except for Lenalee, who could tell her what he really felt like and do whatever he wanted. (Not _that _kind, mind you.) This was an enormous opportunity waving its face within the reach of Allen's pinky. Normally, even when Allen's side just pressed lightly against Lenalee, his face would light up as bright as the New York skyline. Mhm. On with the current situation…

While walking, since Allen didn't know which way was which, he had to follow Lenalee like a lost puppy. However, that lost puppy got lost a few more times than Lenalee had the patience for.

Being quite annoyed now, Lenalee tried to hold back on the bitterness in her voice as much as she could as she said through gritted teeth, "Allen…kun…would you **please** just try to follow me closer?"

"Gomen ne, Lenalee." Allen guiltily murmured as he stepped forward and shyly brushed his arm against Lenalee's and stayed there. "Is that better?"

"Ah…" Lenalee awkwardly said as her face burned up as though she was just dumped into a desert. "…yes…Allen-kun." The girl replied in a shy and meek voice of a young school girl as the last Allen's breath scampered across her neck.

Lenalee's mind was scattering about from the excitement and nervousness.

"_Allen's so close…"_

Allen's mind was close to short-circuiting.

"…"

…Though the inside was completely devoid of thoughts.

Returning to the reality in the darkened corridor, Allen slapped his mind awake and to attention (mentally, not physically of course).

"_Come on…!! Tell her NOW." _Demanded the miniature Allen in lawyer form.

"_Eh…but--" _began Allen.

"_You idiot! It's already so painfully obvious that you love Lenalee Lee. Right??" _He roared as frustration was beginning to overtake the debater against Allen.

"_Of cor--" _Allen countered.

"_That is, of course…you'd preferably wish for Lenalee to be Lavi? Or no…Cross perhaps?" _continued the lawyer in Allen's imagination who was frustratingly persuading him to confess. The way in which he said that last sentence was light and airy. So airy that is was provoking.

"_AL_RIGHT!" shouted the pressured boy half in his head and half out loud. **(A/N: Sorry for the intrusion. Anyways, the "AL" is italicized so that means Allen said that in his head. (Hehe. How perfect. AL – AxL) Yeah. So Allen actually only said "right" out loud.)**

"…?" Lenalee turned her head to the left towards the Allen she couldn't see. "Allen-kun? Right what?"

Feeling the pricks of surprise and slight embarrassment sliding down his spine, Allen jumped slightly. "Ehh…yeah, right. I was wondering…er…do…do…we make a right up there?" Allen not so quickly recovered.

"Oh? That's all?" Lenalee murmured softly in a slightly disappointed voice, "No, we don't make a right yet. I think that would lead us to the third level of the training grounds…"

"_Huh?"_ said the saddened girl when the warm presence next to her suddenly vanished. "Allen-kun?"

"_He got lost again…?" _Lenalee sighed.

"Al—" began the now slightly confused teen, but ended with a gasp as a light wind brushed against her back.

In one swift move, Lenalee's right hand was swept up by another, one that was rather rough and stiff from innocence but so gentle in touch.

As he collected every blood cell of courage he had and placed it in his heart, Allen's voice dipped a bit lower, "Lenalee."

Butterflies looped in the shape of hearts in the girl's stomach, their wings shyly brushing on the edges then quickly retreating…leaving an unusual feeling inside. Tight chains of anxiety gripped around her heart and limited its speed to a slow, delayed, and heavy thump. The keys were thrown miles away, permanently locking each section of her body…her knees, her arms, her feet…her gaze. Lenalee was trapped by her own body. The girl's mind swayed away as the Aphrodite of, particularly, first and innocent love sprinkled cold damp kisses which melted into confusing warmth down her spine.

"_I feel so weird, but I feel so…antsy…and really happy too."_

Suddenly, the dazed girl felt herself being tugged forward and then right.

She felt like a puppet…movements only to be described by her master. To move right or left, jump up, crouch down…all was to be controlled by her puppeteer master. _But…_

The hand grasped tighter and more protectively around the shocked girl's hand. She felt safe, like a pair of invisible wings, so strong and defensive, were shielded around her body.

…_she was the happiest puppet alive._

Next, she felt her legs climbing upwards. Looking towards where she was being led, it was up a cloud of stairs. At the top was something shining…shimmering ever so brightly. At the top of these stairs which held her floating in bliss was the grand prize, the best treasure that mankind could ever discover and obtain.

_**It wasn't wealth.**_

Lenalee was approaching the top of the steps as she stared, with a heavy layer of natural blush tainting her cheeks, at that white haired angel guiding her to a place where all evil and tragic troubles were temporarily erased from the history of the Earth, to a place where serenity and joy were eternal.

_**It wasn't gems.**_

No Earl…no Noah…no akuma…no Musician...no Ark.

None of it would be in that world...their world.

_**It wasn't power.**_

Blooming flowers emitting strange warmth in Lenalee's heart entwined around the soon-to-be couple, as the halfway step was marked.

_**It wasn't grandeur.**_

They stopped; the sudden lose in movement kicked up the dirt from now flat ground.

A low but soft and sweet voice drifted into the slightly humid air, "Lenalee."

_**It wasn't royalty.**_

That wonderful sound spiraled into the girl's ears and the humidity glued the ringing melody in.

"If I said 'I love you'…" said the soothing rich voice, his words sliding into her ears like silk.

_**It wasn't anything like that.**_

They were standing on the third level training ground's dirt floor being the center of this flawless picture.

The two stood in the space between the middle and doorway of the training ground, their world between reality and dreams…the gray amid black and white.

A small swirl of kicked-up dirt drifted around the lower part of their bodies in a spiral formation…almost as if they were vanishing to another place.

Through a small fracture in the heavily lined ceiling, moonlight simmered in, illuminating the pureness in Allen's face…the red curse cutting down the left side of his pale skin…his lips waltzing upwards in a loving smile…white hair brushing against his forehead…gray-silver eyes gently prodding into the eyes of his love in front of him to find a hint or answer.

Besides the gentle but strong features of Allen's appearance, the moonlight spot- lighted something else.

…_**This world's greatest treasure…**_

Included as one of the most important points in this perfect picture, was the action occurring between the two. Lenalee's hand was being lifted by one rough with innocence and held next to one that looked human…"normal," on the outside at least.

…_**is the simple complexity of love**_

Looked closely at, in Allen's hand and going around Lenalee's wrist was something stringy. Zooming in further, would be a fuzzy, long string of purple yarn wrapping around the skinny wrists of the two exorcists. On the side, was an arm that looked slightly "different." It held the soft material above their wrists…the fourth and second finger spreading two loops apart while the third held it down in place.

Lenalee stared down towards her wrist and felt a surge of unknown emotions swell in her heart as fingers looped between her own and gently pressed on the top of her hand.

Once again, that semi-deep voice coated in charm asked, "If I said, 'I love you,' would you keep your hand in mine forever?"

Blinking light gray eyes peered into her own…noiselessly, questioning for an answer in those puppy dog eyes. A patient and kind smile grinned into the girl's face…teetering her heart around, hoping to guide it to his own.

Inside Lenalee's mind, it was serene. No confusion, no shock, nothing, except a warm humming buzz gradually filling her heart with cheer. Her actual figure though, just standing there, staring at Allen's face.

However, inside Allen's mind…it was a little…hectic. Thought were scrambling through his brain and thumping in his heart. Mostly, it was the question of, _"Is something wrong with Lenalee?" _or _"What's her answer going to be…"_ Far back, in a measly corner of his head, was the tiny muttering of _"…Rejection?"_

* * *

**AND HERE I WILL STOP!** Mwahaha. Lol. Just kidding. But I'm giving you a choice. Would you like Lenalee to reject Allen or accept Allen? Read which ever one pleases you! Watch where your eyes step because of major spoilers! Have fun!

* * *

Rejection (SPOILER. ANIME-ONLY VIEWERS, DO NOT READ THE REJECTION IF YOU DISLIKE SPOILERS. I warned ya, so don't blame me if the anime's somewhat ruined. :D) D: I can't believe I'm writing that Allen got rejected. I'm going to feel terrible after writing this. Sob

Her mind blushed.

Her heart tousled.

Her face thumped.

Half of that clichéd line was completely right. It felt so right. But, was it truly wrong?

All the exorcists knew that Allen had a dormant Noah inside of him; most were startled and bewildered by that fact. So the question was, was it right for a Noah and Exorcist to be together? Love each other?

Sure. Allen was also an exorcist, a strong one at that. He was the one destined as the Destroyer of Time, the one who was thought capable of destroying the Millennium Earl. However, he was also the **Noah** thought capable of either destroying the Millennium Earl or the Black Order. Such a disadvantageous position…

A tear trickled down that dazed face. The warm buzz in her heart transformed into a drill. Her heart hurt like hell.

It Burned, Stung, Bit, Squeezed at her heart, making it feel as though her entire body was about to burst if she said it. Lenalee knew that it was not possible for her and Allen to be together happily. She knew that it would never happen.

Tears began to rain down upon the top of that heavenly cloud Lenalee was standing on…each drop creating a hole of imperfection and separation.

Allen filled her dreams at night.

Hope occupied her heart at day.

Love consumed her entirely.

Lenalee had wanted this so badly, and now she couldn't have it….and she didn't understand.

"…_Hadn't Fate permitted us to be with each other…?? Didn't you tell us that we were a 'meant to be?!' __**We found each other in the dark without a hint of help. Doesn't that mean that our hearts, mine and Allen's…doesn't that imply that we're linked?! That we're two people meant to make one couple? …Doesn't it count…that I love Allen?"**_

This rambled through her thoughts and coursed into and out of her heart. Each word jabbed a dagger through her heart that was already leaking love, every question gouged at her eyes causing more of those droplets to fall into the crumbling cloud stairway.

That golden and shimmering heaven atop was growing dimmer, quickly losing its gleam. Though she was standing firmly on the dirt ground, Lenalee felt as though she was about the fall…fall painfully down to reality, out of their world between black and white.

Blurrily gazing through her tears, the heart broken girl saw her wrist. It was still connected with Allen's, but only by a small string of easily torn yarn. She tugged a bit and the yarn grew thinner. The chain attaching their heart's cracked a bit.

Allen looked at her puzzled, confused at her tears. The tears would not stop, but through them, the girl could see that beautiful face with a gentle smile still on. She didn't want this to happen.

No.

"_**I DON'T WANT THIS KIND OF ENDING! …I don't want it…I don't."**_

However, Lenalee knew that there was not another option for her. An Exorcist with a Noah? It could never happen.

Looking down, she saw the cloud crumbling fast.

Deciding it, she thought, _"This will be my last time with you Allen…"_

Using the hand not tied, Lenalee placed her hand on Allen's shoulder and pushed herself up onto her toes. She leaned on Allen's chest for support as she moved her hand to behind the boy's head and tilted her lips towards Allen's.

Blushing at the light weight on his torso, Allen glanced down to see Lenalee's violet eyes hidden and tears streaking out from the corners.

She just wanted to get _one_ non-accidental taste before she fell.

Lenalee brushed her lips against Allen's, ghosting onto them at first, to ensure this was not just a breathtaking dream. An abundance of tears began to twinkle down on both of their faces now as Lenalee pressed her mouth harder into Allen's. She gripped the hand that was tied to hers and kneaded it into her heart as an attempt ease the torturous pain.

"_His hair is so soft…his lips feel so smooth…he tastes…"_

Desperately pushing with all Lenalee had, she tried to make her emotions and explanation pulse through from her heart, into Allen's hand, and then into him. Her lips hurt terribly even though that only made her kisses harder, as a way to atone for her future action. The bruises would be a mark for her to remember her sin and Allen.

Her sobs continued with her kiss, now becoming sloppily wet from her tears and open mouth with sounds of despair. Lenalee licked numerous times at Allen's bottom lip until he finally understood to open.

As he gradually opened his mouth, he felt the wind from Lenalee's sob cough in. Then, he felt the kiss take a turn for slow. A wet presence slowly crawled through the empty slot between his teeth and searched. Finally catching up, Allen took initiative. Flicking his tongue up, he caught the tip of Lenalee's. They both gasped at this new sensation.

Lenalee didn't have much time left before this blissful cloud broke…as well as her heart. Feeling his tongue, she urgently sought for it again, yearning to learn his taste. Her choked up sobs came through her mouth again, being muffled by her love's mouth. Finding his tongue, she picked up the speed again and slid all over Allen's mouth.

She tasted everything, the ridges of his teeth, the slick insides of his cheeks, the sweetness of his saliva, _and…_

Lenalee froze as she felt Allen kiss back calmly. His tongue invaded her mouth and mimicked her actions; her heart flew as Allen swiped his tongue over the ridges of _her_ teeth, on the slick insides of _her_ cheeks, on the softness of _her _still tongue.

…_the gentleness of Allen's kiss._

Closing her mouth, she pulled back. Tragedy overflowing on her facial expression. Giving one last sweet kiss onto Allen's lips, she leaned towards his ear and pressed her cold wet cheek against his.

She breathed in and exhaled, composing her speech for the meanwhile but not the steady stream of tears that were now sliding in Allen's shirt and down his back. Breathing in again, she stamped the scent on her heart.

Whispering was all Lenalee could manage as she broke Allen's heart in one swift movement.

"Gomen, Allen."

And a half second later, she tugged her wrist away…destroying their bond, both physical and internal. Whilst breaking away, she marked one last kiss onto Allen's forehead, a kiss that communicated; in her heart…would be eternal regret.

* * *

Aw. This turned out unexpectedly a bit sad. Do you think so? Well, this is Allen being rejected, although I put a lot of Lenalee in it instead of Allen's feelings. Tear tear. Allen's heart broken now. I feel terrible D: I didn't think it would turn out this sad. That's just what my imagination thought up of. : So, to atone for this, I'll write the next part! Allen and Lenalee become a couple! YAYS! :D

* * *

**Acceptance! Yays! Allen and Lenalee become a couple! x3**

The warm buzzing in her heart continued. How long had she dreamed of this?

Overly ecstatic, a tear glistened in the corner of one of her eyes. Seeing this, Allen smiled as he leaned down towards Lenalee's face. He kissed the tear away…kissed her doubts away…kissed her heart away.

She smiled gratefully up at Allen like a small child who had just been given their Christmas presents…then the next second; she was turned into a teenager.

Taking this chance, Allen moved his head even lower to Lenalee's lips. The two inexperienced teens gasped at this new non-accidental tingle that spread on their lips and palms and the soles of their feet.

Interested in the new sensation, Lenalee experimented a little by pressing a little harder onto Allen's lips. Shivers ran down her spine. She wondered what other kind of feelings would happen if Allen kissed her back. Tingling again? No need to wonder.

Feeling lost in the kiss, Allen's body took over the controls. The hand that was tied to Lenalee's held on tight as he moved it up towards their cheeks. The hand that wasn't tied to the girl's was wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her small form closer to his chest.

Breathing in, she smelled the nervousness and love emanating from the base of Allen's neck.

"_It smells nice. Sweet." _She thought as she curiously nuzzled against his shoulder and stared at the pale skin in the moonlight. "It smells sweet…" murmured Lenalee, her warm breath tickling Allen's neck. Interested in whether it would taste sweet, she poked the tip of her tongue out and cautiously licked once.

Surprised, her mouth formed a small and silent 'o'. The taste didn't quite fit the description of sweet. It was exotic…intoxicating.

Lenalee giggled. It felt so good, so rejuvenating! Throwing away the heavy burden, she felt so light, light as the wind. All of those emotions she had bottled up in her heart, she finally emptied it. She just felt so giddy, relieved, and overjoyed.

Allen looked down to give Lenalee a puzzled face, but a smiled was placed on his face instead. _"She looks so happy. Ureshi."_

The unhesitant giggles of joy burst out, as Lenalee's smile stretched on, eyes closed. Unhooking herself from Allen, but keeping the yarn intact, Lenalee spread her arms out like wings and twirled and spun until she wound up in the safety of her love's arms again with a soft thud. The girl's mind was now miles away, with Allen's of course. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and peered into Allen's with that smile still plastered on her face.

"We don't need this." She yanked her wrist away, the sounds of the individual strings breaking.

Using her now both free hands, Lenalee grabbed onto the front part of Allen's collar and tugged.

She kissed him. Keeping their lips together, she murmured onto his mouth, "Why? Because 'I love you."

And on the third level of the training grounds, they shared their **second**, but not the last, kiss.

* * *

Phew. That took forever. Hope ya had fun reading it! I know the acceptance is REALLY rushed. But I had no choice. Really running out of time. Racing to finish writing. MUST FINISH WRITING SO MUCH BEFORE TOMORROW!!

I'm going to go work on the next chapter for Anamnesis of Kanda now!

Then I'm going to write the first chapter on fictionpress. I have the same name there.  
Since I've been persuaded into liking Laven, I wanna know if I should continue with AxL or Laven. NO YULLEN. Even if I become a raging yaoi fangirl someday, I will never accept Yullen unless you pour magma above my head. Never. Please tell me in a review, that'll be the pairing for my next fic!

Thanks a whole bunch!

Please Review!


End file.
